Bloodlines 2
by DaYaNa1997
Summary: Esta historia es del POV de Adrian principalmente pero puede contener alguno de Rose, o otra persona. La historia continua después de "Bloodlines". Pude contener lemons explícitos, así que si no tiene la edad suficiente por favor no lea. Adrian no ah podido olvidar su amor por Rose, y ella empieza a sentir que tomo la decisión equivocada al estar con Demitri y intenta hablar


**Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction así que no hay problema si piensan que es un asco :) gracias. No dejen de comentar todo comentario ayuda a importar.**

Note que se me drenaba la sangre de la cabeza y por consecuencia hacerme mas pálido de lo que parecía posible. Porque justamente tenia que ser Dimitri Belikov? Claro que aparte de Sonya no eh conocido ni sabido de otro Strigoi convertido de nuevo a Moroi o Dhampire. Pero porque ahora que siento que mi vida a tomado un poco mas de estabilidad?

-Ah que bueno que han llegado ya, seria conveniente aclarar que Angeline se quedara por unas cuantas semanas en tu departamento, Adrian para que se pueda adaptar rápidamente y no tenga problema alguno al entrar a clases con Jill, y Dimitri se quedara aquí por lo que dure su estancia.- dijo Abe con voz que dejaba ver que tendría que hacer lo que el decía. Pero me encontraba en un estado de shock no podía creer que tendría que trabajar con Belikov, vendría también Rose? Sabia esa idea debería asustarme pero extrañamente la deseaba ver, deseaba poder tenerla entre mis brazos y po… BASTA! No me puedo permitir estar pensando así, ella no me eligió a mi, sino al hombre que se encuentra a seis pasos de mi que por mas que me gustaría matarlo no lo aria sabedor que dañaría a mi Rose. Mi Rose? Enserio debo aprender a controlarme mejor, y dejar de pensarla como mía cuando nuca lo fue. Sacudí mi cabeza una vez para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-No hay problema alguno, Sonya también se quedara?- le conteste a Abe saliendo de mi transe.

-No, gracias. Tengo amigos aquí cerca y me gustaría a visitar.- se apresuro a decir Sonya. Asentí en su dirección y me encamine a la cocina, en la cual había guardado las botellas de alcohol, saque una botella de Vodka y sirviendo en un vaso me apresure a beber.

Cuando los demás me siguieron un teléfono empezó a sonar, y Abe se apresuro a contestar.

Note su cambio de postura asía una mas rígida, su aura empezó a cambiar de un rojo hacia un azul eléctrico, sabedor de que algo le preocupa y mucho, al parecer, se alejo y se le escuchaba gritar.

-No! Por que no me habían avisado antes… si, consigue un vuelo pronto y avisa la hora- dijo Abe finalizando la llamada. -Bueno creo que no podré quedarme como lo esperábamos.- hablo Abe dirigiendo su atención a nosotros.

-Rose empeoro?- pregunto Angeline con el mismo tono azulado que Abe. Rose? Estaba enferma? Herida? Como rayos Belikov la dejo si se encontraba mal? Dirigí mi mirada a Belikov y note que su aura estaba de un color gris fuerte. Gris! Por Dios! Como podía estar tan tranquilo si algo malo le estaba pasando a Rose!

-Que le pasa a Rose?- le pregunte a Abe sin poder ocultar el terror en mis palabras. Me acerque a el quedando unos cuantos centímetros, tratando de leer un poco mas de su aura y sus pensamientos superficiales, pero Abe no dejaba ver nada mas que el color de su aura.

-Hubo un enfrentamiento cerca de la Academia, Rose se encontraba allí para ayudar a hacer mas fácil los tramites de escuela de Angeline y como a 20km 43 Strigois descendieron a la camioneta en la que viajaba Rose. Tres de los cuatro guardianes que acompañaban a Rose murieron y el otro guardián, Luc se encuentra hospitalizado al igual que Rose. Rose esta en un estado de estabilización o lo estaba al menos. Luc nos informo que los tomaron por sorpresa, Rose los había sentido pero nuca esperaron que fueran tantos. Mataron al piloto y copiloto al minuto y el otro ayudo a matar a algunos pero no por mucho antes de morir también, Luc fue K.O y Rose tuvo que manejar la situación sola. Por lo tanto fue la mas herida, por suerte estaban cerca de la academia y todavía le quedaba fuerza a Rose para llamar a la academia.- dijo Abe, simulando como si estuviese contando un cuento que sabia de memoria y le aburría, pero yo sabia que le importaba mucho mas su hija de lo que dejaba ver a los demás.

Me quede mudo, no podía ni imaginario ya que mis entrañas no me lo permitirían o llenaría de vomito todo el piso de la cocina. 43 Strigois! Que hacían tantos Strigois cerca de la academia? Y porque demonios estaban aquí Abe y Belikov, sin nadie estaría allí para Rose.

-Iré contigo- le dije a Abe dedicando una mirada que estoy seguro que si fuese otro hubiese empezado a temblar pero como siempre Abe se mantenía impasibo. Mire a Belikov y note que ni su aura ni semblante habían cambiado, que rayos? Como podría estar tan tranquilo si sabe que su novia esta en estado muy critico de salud? Porque el no estaba con ella para protegerla? En ese momento me llene de una rabia tan poderosa que me hizo ver puntos rojos y cuando me iba a lanzar a la garganta de Belikov, Abe me saco de mis pensamientos asesinos.

-Si así lo quieres, pero la verdad dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho allá, Rose esta en un coma inducido para sanar sus heridas mas rápidamente y no te podrá ver. Pero si lo que quieres es ir, deja hacer una llamada rápida para poder tener otro boleto.- dijo Abe, levantando una ceja en modo de pregunta.

-Iré- dije simplemente y salí de la cocina hacia mi nueva habitación para empacar alguna ropa y utensilios que necesitaría, a una velocidad que no sabia que tenia.


End file.
